Dangerously In Love
by Faith Wind's Guardian
Summary: Serena finds herself falling helplessly in love with one of the most feared assassins to ever threaten her father's kingdom. Looking over the fact that she is the ambassador's daughter, Serena is still willing to take the chance to love. But is this love
1. Author's Note

Ok I know it technquelly hasn't really been that long since I've posted a new fic on Darien and Serena, but I felt kind of bad about breaking them up in the last one. 'Leaving A Stranger Behind. So I've decided to make up for it by writing a new fic. I'm not telling you whether or not they'll end up together in the end; you'll find that information out in time. As the plot and all of the characters start to show up. I will include most of the sailor scouts in this fic, since I just can't stand to leave any of them out, so if you were going to ask me that, your answer has already been answered. This fic doesn't happen in any particular season and the girls are sailor scouts, except there is no Sailor Moon. Serena is the daughter of an ambassador and Darien is a leader of the resistance, a group of assassins that are against her father. So far the scouts are playing their normal roles as the protectors of Serena, but that one might change too. (I'll let you know if it does ok.) So how does this story sound so far? ^_^  
  



	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: The majority of characters in this story are owned and copyrighted by Nako Takeuch, Dic, Toe Animation and a half of dozen other corporations. However all original characters are copyrighted by me, Faith Wind's Guardian, So please ask for my permission before you use them. Please excuse me if my spelling and grammar are way off, I'll have it fixed very soon. I might change this prologue, so be sure to keep yourself posted.  
  
"I don't care if he says he's in love with you Serena, he's just telling you that to get to me. You know that, so why have you already forgotten who he really is?" Victor scolded looking at his daughter with ice-cold blue eyes. "Father you don't know him like I do, he was forced to do all of those things because his parents were................ "SILENCE! He's filled your mind full of lies Serena can't you see that? Open your eyes daughter, he doesn't really care about you and even if he did, he would never be able to fall in love with you. You two come from two different worlds, he's working for the resistance that's against our kingdom." "I don't care I still love him." "His hand's as well as his sister's has shed the blood of several innocent people." Victor sighed then stared into his daughter's eyes. "I won't allow him to destroy you too, you're all I have left Serena." "Father would you at least listen to me, I'm in love with him." Victor shook his head sadly. "That's such an easy word for you to say, but its just a word your saying Serena. You probably just have some silly little crush on him, but you'll get over it in time. Once you open up your eyes and see that this young man is bad news, this love between you two isn't meant to be." "Yes it is meant to be father." "He's fighting against our kingdom, not for it and I wont stand to sit back and see him slowly lure you away from me, so he can kill you." At the thought of that, tears began to form in Serena's eyes as she tried to block out every thing her father was telling her. She knew some of the things he was telling her were true, but Serena's heart just wouldn't grasps that perspective of the situation. Even if it was dangerous to fall in love with Darien, she didn't care; all she wanted to do was be with him, to be in his arms once more and to fell so secure and sure of herself once again. 'I don't care what happens to me, just as long as I'm with him', Serena thought blocking out every thing around her.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect the next chapter really soon.  



	3. Caught In The Momment

Ok so I know I've put this one on the back burner............well not exactly. I was writing the pages up last night, but I still should have been up here typing instead. Sorry for not posting chapter 1 up, I wrote a whole lot on this chapter and didn't even think twice about posting yet. But this should be worth the wait. For give me if my spelling or grammar is totally wrong, which I know that nine times out of time it will be, but please try and over look it. In the starting of the story, I will began with a scene with Darien and then flip back to Serena. So this chapter will have several scene changes in it. When a scene has changed to another person this border will show*****************. I plan on introducing Serena's father in this chapter also, so I guess I'll give him his on scene for one time in this story. Nothing has changed much as deciding whether or not the scouts should still sever their original purpose, so they are the protectors of Serena. Serena's mother is dead, just incase your wonder that she might show up. Please tell me if you have any questions concerning this fic, I really hate getting people confused. No since I've covered most of every thing, on with the story.  
  
  
A middle age man drenched in blood, looked up at his adversary with pleading eyes as the pale moonlight shadowed down over him. "Please.............have mercy on me," he coughed trying to balance himself off of the ground, while kneeling in a pool of his own blood. Two figures shrouded in darkness-exchanged glances with each other then the tallest one-stepped forward. Reveling a younger man dressed fully in black, staring down at him with pitiless looking blue eyes. "Why should we?" he asked as a malicious smile formed across his face. The older man gasped, now realizing who his exciter was. "It can't be...........its you. You're......... Suddenly the sound off of a gun could be heard sounding off in the night. "Well that wasn't so hard. I actually thought he would put up a fight," the young man said turning away from the dead body. "You just can't stand flawless victories can you Darien?" his partner asked. Darien walked a few steps away from his partner. He stared up at the pale full moon, avoiding her gaze. "So who's next on the list?" he sighed sounding slightly impatient. His partner walked over to him with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong with you, your never like this?" she began. "I'm just thinking about something ok." "About what this mission or perhaps a certain someone?" Darien shrugged. "Don't be silly Zaria." "I'm not being silly, it's just a thought. Ever one knows you can't be cold hearted all time, besides that's not human."  
  
"What ever lets get................ Darien's voice trailed off once he heard unfamiliar voices coming towards them. "There they are," a man shouted a few yards away from them. "Damit, they've spotted us," Zaria growled. "Come on," Darien said grabbing her wrist and leading her in another direction. Guns suddenly fired off and a group of men started to run after them. Darien ran out on to a back street, hoping that he had lost the troops, but they were still behind him. "Where should we go now?" Zaria asked him sounding afraid. "Give me your gun." Zaria handed him a ten-millimeter. Darien pulled the trigger, shooting one of the troops in the leg and another in the back. "Lets go," he said firing the gun one last time as they ran into a garage. "Where did they go," a voice yelled. "I can't find them sir," another voice answered. "Search all of the buildings, starting with this garage, we can't let them get away." "Yes sir." The troops opened up the garage that Darien and Zaria had run into. Then suddenly with out warning the troops could hear the roar of a car's engine start and before they could even move a huge van stormed out of it. Several of the soldiers were out of the way. Two men were thrown up into the air and hit the car with a loud bang then disappeared up under the hood. Darien could feel the loud bumps as he speeded onto a street, escaping the troops. "Every time we're sent to do a job, you kill more people than you were ordered to," Zaria complained. Darien glanced at her. "Well if you don't like it get another job," he snapped. Zaria crossed her arms then stared at him. "Darien I don't understand you, don't you have a heart?" "Yeah, but I don't let that stop me from doing what I have to do," he answered disappearing onto another street.  
  
********************************************************************************   
"Serena wake up, or your going to be late," Lita said knocking on Serena's bedroom door. "Ok I'm up," Serena yawned not wanting to get out of bed this morning. Today was her sixteenth birthday and the first time she would make her first public appearance with her father. She gazed up at the ceiling as the sun peered through the blinds, making it hard for her to really get a few more extra minutes of sleep. "SERENA WAKE UP!" Raye yelled storming into the room and trying to get the covers out of the blonds grasp. "Stop it Raye," Serena whined. "Your father's going to be mad at you, your already an hour late." "What?" Serena gazed up at the clock on her wall then reality finally settled in. "Not again," she gasped running from room to room and searching for something to wear. All of the scouts, except Trista were standing out in the hallway waiting for her to get ready. "At this rate she'll be lucky if she makes it before dinner time," Mina sighed. "Owwwwwwwww," Serena whined tripping out the door, before she was finally out of the room. "Now that's really pathetic," Amara grumbled while shaking her head at the other blond. "Come on Serena or you'll be late," Hotaru said urging the girl on. "She's way past late," Raye snapped. "I'm not going to make it," Serena cried. "Yes you will now come," Lita said helping her up. "You can't make you first public appearance with tears in your eyes," Michelle smiled handing Serena a tissue. Serena blowed her nose with the tissue then looked up at her friends.   
  
"You guys I still don't feel right," she began. The others exchanged glances knowing exactly what Serena was referring to. It seemed at times like these, she would always bring up her mother and how she was coping with her lost. Raye looked at her. "Hey Serena it'll be ok, you'll do fine today," she said encouraging her. "Yeah and I'm sure you'll make your mom proud too," Lita added. "You guys really think so?" Serena asked. "We know so," the group said in unison. Serena smiled at them all. "Thanks you guys, now which conference room am I suppose to go to?" "The one with the balcony I think?" Mina answered. "Theirs at least five of them with balconies, I could be searching all day." "No you wont, I'll show you," Amara said speaking up and starting off from the group. "Come on your already late enough as it is," the other blond said motioning towards another stairway. Serena followed her onto the stairway and noticed several unfamiliar people that we're chatting in the halls. "Where did all of these people come from, don't tell me there here to see me too," Serena said breaking the silence. Amara ignored what Serena had saying at first; her thoughts were somewhere else right at the moment. "Amara why are all of these people here?" Serena asked once more. "The govern was assassinated last night, by two members of the resistance," Amara replied with a slight coolness in her voice. "What? In this city?" Amara sighed. "Serena it happened outside of town, so don't worry about it. We're trying our hardest to track them down." "But what about father isn't he................   
  
Serena's was cut off by the loud shouts and yelling that was going on in the last room on the hall. "Victor we're tried of being intimidated by these young bastards of the resistance. You've got the power, now do something about it," a man yelled slamming down his fist on the wooden surface. "They've already gotten Haley, you could be next," another man explained. "Gentle man please, I'm trying my best to find out who's the main leader of the resistance. I just need more time," Victor said trying to calm the two men down. "Time is something that we don't have now sir. It's now crucial that we find out who's behind all of this, your life is in danger now," Trista said looking up at the ambassador. "The longer we wait, the closer they get to crossing this border, till eventually they're sending attacks at us right on our front door." "Trista I'm well aware of that, but our defenses are limited. "Damit Victor you know we could send out for help," a women with long red hair grumbled standing up from out of her seat. "Sonya this isn't sector four, you know that so that alternative is out." "Then what are we suppose to do Vic? I've already lost four teams and a partner to these bastards. We're not losing anyone else." Victor narrowed his eyes at her. "Miss. Thompson may I still remind you that I am still in charge of sector S's defenses. You let me worry about that understand." Sonya nodded her head then sat back down in her seat.  
  
The room grew quite after that and every repetitive of each near by city and defense unit stationed near the palace was looking straight at the ambassador for further orders. Victor sighed and got out of his chair. "This meeting is adjured until further notice," he said tried of the whole discussion. Everyone began to exit the room slowly, as Victor stared out the window. He glanced back at Sonya, who was looking strait at him. "I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to say that to you Vic," she apologized now that they were the only ones in the room. Victor still gazed out the window as she was talking. "That's ok, I know you're still mad about what happened to your partner, but Sonya you can't let that bring you down in your work. We need you, I need you," he said turning around towards her, since she was now standing beside him. He stared into her eyes briefly then the two suddenly began to kiss each other passionately. They didn't hear the door slide open, nor did they hear Serena's gasps as she saw what was going on. Amara stepped into the room, noticing that Serena's mouth was dropped wide open, while she was standing in the doorway. "What the hell?" Amara blurted out seeing the two. Victor looked up now realizing that his daughter was standing right in the room. "What are you guys doing?" Serena spoke ending the silence as tears began to form in her eyes. Victor's mouth grew dry at that remark and he looked strait at his daughter. "Serena I................ Serena rushed out of the room before her father could even say one word to her. Leaving every one behind her in totally silence and shock.  
  
  
Cliffhanger again! I know, but you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.   



	4. ( This is A Mistake)- Do not read I mist...

Ok I know it technquelly hasn't really been that long since I've posted a new fic on Darien and Serena, but I felt kind of bad about breaking them up in the last one. 'Leaving A Stranger Behind. So I've decided to make up for it by writing a new fic. I'm not telling you whether or not they'll end up together in the end; you'll find that information out in time. As the plot and all of the characters start to show up. I will include most of the sailor scouts in this fic, since I just can't stand to leave any of them out, so if you were going to ask me that, your answer has already been answered. This fic doesn't happen in any particular season and the girls are sailor scouts, except there is no Sailor Moon. Serena is the daughter of an ambassador and Darien is a leader of the resistance, a group of assassins that are against her father. So far the scouts are playing their normal roles as the protectors of Serena, but that one might change too. (I'll let you know if it does ok.) So how does this story sound so far? ^_^  
  



End file.
